1. Field
Example embodiments of relate to electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection devices having a high-resistance region and methods of forming the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Various methods are being studied for improving performance of an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection device which prevents electric shock to internal circuits formed on a semiconductor substrate. A first impurity region and a second impurity region spaced apart from the first impurity region may be formed on a well. An isolation layer may be formed between the first impurity region and the second impurity region. The first impurity region may be connected to an input/output (I/O) pad. The second impurity region may be connected to a ground Vss. In an ESD protection device having such a configuration, reduction of a driving current due to a phenomenon in which electric fields are concentrated in an edge portion of the first impurity region is inevitable. The driving current may be reduced by a phenomenon in which current flows are concentrated in an interface between the well and the isolation layer.